Seven Days Without You
by Cylva
Summary: Ini permainan. Sebuah tantangan dari Chuuya untuk Dazai. "Mulai besok hingga tujuh hari ke depan, tidak boleh berbicara, langsung ataupun telepon, tidak bertukar pesan, tidak bersentuhan, tidak berhubungan, dan tidak mencari kabar. Yang pertama melanggar adalah yang kalah." END
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer**

Bungou Stray Dogs just by Asagiri Kafuka Harukawa Sango

Warn : Melihat characternya Dazai Chuuya, tentu ini shonen-ai. Typo dan gaje adalah hak segala bangsa.. Dan mungkin ini agak fiksi ilmiah. Karena kuhanya pencerita abal abal, jadi ooc pasti akan ditemukan. Dan satu lagi, diri ini tidak mengenal Yokohama dengan baik, jadi kalau ada yang rancu, maafkanlah~

Silahkan menikmati~

* * *

 **Seven Days Without You**

 **—PROLOG—**

Diceritakan Dazai Osamu dan Nakahara Chuuya adalah sepasang kekasih yang merangkap rekan dalam suatu organisasi yang disebut Port Mafia di kota pelabuhan bernama Yokohama.

Bertengkar adalah hal lumrah. Namun setiap amarah selalu disalurkan dalam kata kata penuh rasa suka. Kedua berfikir demikian. Dan mereka juga merasa demikian.

Itu hal yang baik, kedua dari mereka sangat menyukainya. Dazai suka saat wajah Chuuya memerah karena terbakar emosi, saat segala egonya malah berbalik kepadanya seperti hal konyol yang manis karena kalah berdebat dengan Dazai. Chuuya suka saat suara lembut Dazai memanggil namanya, setiap sentuhan pada kulit dan kecupan pada bibir dari Dazai kepadanya, serta seluruh perhatian yang diberikan Dazai secara tersirat walau sangat jarang dia ucapkan.

Mereka jarang menegaskan kata cinta. Aku cinta padamu, aku sayang padamu, aku membutuhkanmu, aku menginginkanmu, setiap kalimat itu jarang sekali terkata dari mulut masing masing. Bukan karena malu atau apa, namun karena masing masing sudah tahu. Masing masing akan saling mengisi. Masing masing akan saling melengkapi. Masing masing akan saling memahami. Masing masing saling mencintai.

Hari ini, pukul delapan lewat lima pagi, Dazai menemukan Chuuya-nya baru keluar dari ruangan Boss Mori Ouge.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?", Dazai bertanya.

"Aku? Hanya melaporkan sesuatu."

"Seperti meminta restu?"

"Restu apa? Kau bodoh? Tentu saja bukan itu."

"Lalu?"

"Sesuatu. Tentang misi terakhir.", Chuuya meraih tangan Dazai. Menyelipkan jari jarinya ke jari jari Dazai. Yang diraih malah kaget. "Kau mau membawaku ke mana hari ini?" katanya menatap lebih tinggi.

"Hah? Oh Chuuya sayang, kau yang bertemu Boss, kau yang meraih tanganku, kenapa kau yang bertanya mau aku bawa kemana hari ini?"

"Dia bilang kita bebas hari ini. Misi terakhir yang membawa berkahnya."

"Benarkah?", Dazai meragu. "Ya sudah. Kita mau kemana? Jalan jalan ke mana?" timpalnya tanpa sempat di jawab Chuuya. "Jangan katakan terserah, Chuuya. Tapi baiklah. Mau ke pantai?"

"Kenapa pantai?" Chuuya mengikuti langkah Dazai dengan tangan kiri yang masih berkait dengan tangan kanan Dazai.

"Festival. Pameran. Semacamnya. Mereka mengundang grup orkestra dan opera dari Australia." pria dengan perban itu menjelaskan dengan perlahan. "Kau penasaran dari mana aku tau? Pamflet. Saat aku membeli tali tambang tadi."

Mereka berjalan ke luar gedung. Mengarah ke bawah tanah tempat kendaraan di parkirkan. "Tapi biasanya orkestra itu malam hari kan? Apa di sana ada gedung opera?" Chuuya menanyakan.

"Stannya buka siang hari, pertunjukannya malam. Tenanglah kau tidak akan bosan di sana, kalau bersamaku." Dazai menyudahinya dengan senyum jahil dan hampir membuat Chuuya menghela nafas. Tangannya ingin membuka pintu mobil sedan berwarna ultramarine dan sedikit aksen ebony, namun terhenti saat tangan lain menjegatnya. "Ayo naik kereta." kata si penjegat.

"Kereta? Kenapa? Lebih cepat kalau naik mobil kan?" Dazai bertanya pada Chuuya yang tadi menghentikan niatnya untuk membuka kunci pintu mobil.

"Tidak masalahkan? Pertunjukannya nanti malam. Lagipula aku sudah lama tidak naik kereta."

"Tapi jarak stasiun dan lokasinya jauh, Chuuya."

"Bis masih bisa dipakai kan? Tidak? Tenang saja, aku bisa membawamu terbang." Chuuya tersenyum yakin seraya menepuk bahu Dazai yang kokoh. Sedetik kemudian ia berbalik ke arah pintu masuk. "Ayo ayo. Ayo Dazai."

Kurva tipis terbentuk di bibir Dazai dengan mata yang tertutup maklum. Ia pasrah, menerima keinginan kecil dari pujaan hatinya. Lalu melangkah, ikut dalam arah Nakahara Chuuya.

Berbincang dalam perjalanan ke stasiun. Saling berbagi bahu saat di kereta. Berdebat panjang hanya untuk memilih menu makan siang di restoran keluarga pinggiran kota. Dan saling mencuri lauk pauk saat makan di dalam bis. Berebut urutan kedai yang ingin dikunjungi saat di festival. Menikmati matahari terbenam di bibir pantai. Hingga di depan panggung berhias gorden sinoper gelap, keduanya terdiam dalam hening menyaksikan Hamlet.

Dazai mengantar Chuuya pulang. Atau lebih tepat, Dazai mengikut Chuuya pulang. Memutuskan untuk menginap di rumahnya. Menonton film, bermain kartu atau minum hingga mabuk, tidak masalah asalkan dengan Chuuya tersayangnya.

Bulan sudah dalam keadaan maksimalnya. Jarum pada jam dinding terletak berhimpit pada angka satu. Keduanya duduk di sofa merah marun dengan botol alkohol berdiri di antara gelas gelas kecil di atas meja cardinal beraksen rust.

"Hey Chuuya," Dazai bertanya setelah menunggu wine nya. "Kalau aku benar benar mati dalam upaya bunuh diriku, apa yang kau lakukan"

"Mungkin aku akan bahagia." Chuuya menjawab seadanya.

"Tentu yah. Saat cita cita kekasihmu terwujud, kau pasti bahagia yah.. Chuuya aku tau kau sangat baik!" Dazai memeluk Chuuya lalu memberi kecupan kecil di pipi tak lupa dengan matanya yang bulat berbinar ceria.

"Kau bodoh! Bukan itu maksudku." nadanya menggantung diikuti helaan nafas dan tambahan kata "Terserahlah."

Dazai enggan melepas dekapannya, namun malah berbaring dan membawa tubuh mungil Chuuya telungkup di atasnya. Kedua pasang mata saling menatap, lalu perlahan menutup dengan bibir keduanya berpagut dalam kehangatan penuh cinta.

Sedikit pemanasan —mungkin— sebelum Dazai menggendong Chuuya dan merebahkannya di atas kasur empuk. Diawali lenguhan lemah, hingga erangan kasar, beriring decitan ranjang yang mengisi sunyinya malam.

Menyenangkan. Sehari bersama kekasih yang biasanya dihabiskan dengan pertarungan, penyelidikan, atau pengurusan berkas berkas perkara. Terimakasih pada Boss Mori yang baik mau memberi hari libur sehari setelah Double Black bekerja penuh selama sebulan lebih.

Apa salahnya orang orang dunia bawah seperti mafia berkencan selayaknya pasangan normal?

 **—II—**

Terik menyusup dari celah gorden zamrud. Mentitah sesosok tubuh tegap di balik selimut tebal keluar dari bayang bayang mimpi. Mengedipkan mata berkali kali hingga terbiasa dengan silau sang mentari. Manik topaz melirik ke samping, tidak ada siapapun di sana. Chuuya sudah bangun lebih awal rupanya.

Perhatiannya berpindah pada lingkaran angka satu hingga dua belas dengan lukis romawi. Pukul sebelas lewat lima belas, Dazai Osamu untuk pertama kali setelah sekian lama dapat tidur hampir sepuluh jam.

Di atas kursi ada pakaiannya yang terlipat rapih. Di atasnya sepucuk memo coklat dengan tulisan yang ia kenali. Digapainya kertas itu.

 _Panggilan mendadak. Pulang malam atau besok._

 _C_ _huuya._

 _PS : Sarapan di kulkas. Panaskan dulu._

Dazai menghela kecewa. Baru sehari, Chuuya sudah direbut misi. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Tuntutan pekerjaan yang dia pilih.

Ia memakai pakaian yang Chuuya lipatkan untuknya. Memakan sarapan yang Chuuya buatkan untuknya setelah memanaskan sesuai pesan kekasih tercintanya. Lalu pergi membawa kunci bersamanya. Karena dia berprinsip, milik Chuuya adalah miliknya dan miliknya adalah miliknya. Memangnya masalah? Toh miliknya atau bukan, dia akan memberikan apapun yang Chuuya minta.

Ia berjalan ke markas Port Mafia. Seperti biasa, sibuk. Banyak dokumen dokumen yang harus ia perbaiki karena kesalahan seorang pengkhianat yang menjadi biang lemburnya Soukoku selama sebulan lebih.

Memulai dengan disket berisi daftar anggota anggota Port Mafia incaran musuh. Masuk ke program inti, memalsukan data, menghapus jejak, dan seterus seterusnya. Melelahkan duduk di depan komputer dengan banyak monitor dan kertas kertas bertumpuk yang harus diurusnya.

Mulai dari matahari berada di ubun ubun, hingga hampir tenggelam di balik gedung gedung. Dazai Osamu masih berkutat dengan komputernya. Seharusnya ini bukan tugasnya, namun bagaimana lagi. Orang yang seharusnya duduk di sini sudah berkhianat.

Bulan muncul. Dazai menyudahi tugasnya. Ia perlu makan setelah hidangannya yang terakhir ia santap di rumah Chuuya. Setelah makan, lalu pulang, ke rumah Chuuya. Bagaimanapun dia lebih suka berada di sini dibanding rumahnya sendiri. Karena dia bisa melihat Chuuya marah saat dia mengobrak abrik perabotan Chuuya, meminum wine nya sembarangan, dan mencoba gantung diri di ambang pintu atau lompat dari balkon kamar Chuuya.

Namun sayang Chuuya sedang menjalani misi di kaki gunung. Sedikit membosankan. Dazai ingin segera tidur dan bermimpi tentang mereka berdua, atau cita cita bunuh diri tenangnya, tapi ia masih berharap Chuuya masuk dari pintu dengan peluh dan jatuh di dekapannya.

Sekali lagi sayang. Semakin dinanti semakin terasa sunyi. Hingga denteng pukul sebelas malam, Dazai memasuki alam mimpi, dan terbangun keesokan hari. Mengulangi kegiatan seperti kemarin sendiri, tanpa Nakahara Chuuya.

 **—II—**

Sejujurnya bukan sekali ia dan Chuuya tidak sepaket, namun sesuatu di relung hatinya merasa benar benar tertusuk sepi. Sedikit takut pada sesuatu yang tidak diketahui. Tidak ada kabar dari kekasihnya, Dazai maklum. Mungkin sedang dalam pertarungan atau handphone Chuuya terbelah dua. Namun rasa cemas mendalam tetap ia rasakan, bahkan semakin menjadi jadi.

Lalu sekitar pukul tujuh malam, ia pergi dari ruang kerjanya untuk menghampiri seorang Veteran Port Mafia.

"Hirotsu-san? Kau tau dimana Chuuya?" tanyanya tanpa basa basi. "Dia bilang akan pulang semalam atau hari ini. Tapi aku belum melihatnya. Kau tau dimana dia?"

Lelaki tua berpakaian rapih pun menjawab "Maaf, Dazai-san. Aku tidak lebih tau darimu. Mau aku hubungi salah seorang bawahannya?"

"Oh. Silahkan."

Hirotsu meraih telepon genggam dari sakunya, mencoba menghubungi salah satu anggota tim yang Chuuya bawa. Sedikit obrolan terjadi hingga dua puluh lima detik sambungan itu tertutup. Dazai berharap cemas, walau tidak tertera sedikit pun di wajah tampannya.

"Dia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Mereka sedikit mengalami hambatan karena informasi palsu. Dan sedang dalam kereta menuju Yokohama." Hirotsu menjelaskan singkat tentang informasi yang baru ia dapatkan. "Dan Nakahara-san baik baik saja." tambahnya ketika melihat tatapan Dazai yang masih terpaku padanya.

"Baiklah. Itu cukup. Terimakasih Hirotsu-san. Aku rasa aku akan pulang. Permisi." Dazai berlalu. Meninggalkan Hirotsu yang sedikit menundukkan kepala padanya.

Pukul sepuluh, sebelas, hingga masuk di hari baru, Dazai belum merasakan hawa keberadaan Chuuya di sekitarnya. Gelisah. Walau sudah tau apa yang terjadi, tapi kali ini ia sangat was was. Entah kenapa, rasanya berbeda dari misi misi tunggal sebelumnya.

Rintik air mulai terdengar satu satu di genteng merah bata. Setiap detik semakin banyak hingga menderas membuat jalanan hitam semakin hitam, aroma hujan semakin ketara, dan hari mendung semakin gelap.

Cuaca yang bagus untuk percobaan bunuh diri terjun ke sungai. Tapi tidak sebelum Dazai melihat Chuuya-nya.

 **—II—**

Rasa malas sudah lumrah melanda tiap makhluk di saat cuaca seperti ini, tak terkecuali Dazai. Dingin menyuruhnya membenam diri lebih dalam pada selimut peach tebal. Tetesan air mengalun berniat membuatnya terlelap kembali ke alam mimpi. Dan sunyi hampir saja melumpuhkannya jika handphone di atas meja tidak berdering.

"Halo?" Dazai memulai berbicara setelah dengan berat mengangkat tangan kiri guna menggapai si benda.

"Bukakan pintu."

Tanpa aba aba, Dazai langsung bangkit dari kursi malas bernada merah maroon. Berlari menuju pintu grey, membuka kunci, memutar knop, lalu menariknya. Melihat sosok kekasih yang sangat ia rindukan walau baru berpisah kurang dari tiga hari.

Chuuya masuk, dengan topi, mantel, dan sepatu yang basah kuyup. Langsung menuju kamar mandi meninggalkan Dazai yang membatu di ambang pintu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di situ, Dazai?"

"Oh, Chuuya?" Dazai tersadar, langsung menutup dan mengunci kembali pintu. Berbalik pada sosok mungil yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi tanpa baju melekat di badannya. "Aku tidak melihatmu. Mungkin karena kau pendek?"

"Hah?" perempatan muncul di dahi Chuuya. "Sialan kau. Aku tau kau merindukanku."

"Siapa? Aku? Jangan bercanda. Aku bahkan berharap kau tidak kembali."

"Oh." Chuuya bersikap cuek, lalu beralih menuju dapur. Diikuti Dazai di belakangnya.

Dazai menghampiri Chuuya yang sedang menyeduh teh. "Kenapa baru pulang?" tanyanya bersandar pada meja berkayu eboni tempat Chuuya membuat teh untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Seperti yang Hirotsu-san katakan." jawab Chuuya setelah menyesap tehnya. "Benar kan kau merindukan ku." Chuuya tersenyum menang.

"Dalam mimpimu, sayang." Dazai meraba rambut Chuuya yang basah. "Jangan jangan kau yang merindukanku?" nadanya mulai menggoda.

"Bodoh. Aku tidak punya ruang dalam kepalaku, atau tempat dalam susunan waktu di jamku untuk memikirkan —bahkan mengingat— kau dan segala kekonyolanmu." Chuuya membuang mukanya. Duduk di kursi bewarna sama dengan meja lalu kembali meminum tehnya.

"Kau baik baik saja Chuuya?" Dazai bertanya sambil melihat Chuuya yang sudah pendek, lebih pendek lagi karena sedang duduk dan dia berdiri.

"Tentu. Memangnya aku kenapa?"

"Aku hanya merasa terlalu khawatir. Tapi mungkin hanya perasaan."

"Aku tau. Kau hanya terlalu merindukanku. Itu saja. Haha.."

"Ayolah Chuuya, apa aku pernah mencarimu saat kau bertugas sendiri selain dari kemarin?"

"Mungkin tidak." Chuuya menelaah memorinya. "Kenapa kau mencariku?"

"Aku khawatir." Dazai menatap sayu. "Sangat khawatir. Tapi aku tidak merindu atau semacamnya."

"Kau aneh. Orang khawatir karena rindu kan? Bodoh yah? Aa.. Aku bertaruh kau tidak akan bisa hidup tanpaku selama seminggu."

"Kau menantangku?"

"Ya, Tapi tidak. Aku tau kau tidak akan bisa. Mustahil bagimu. Sudah lupakan." Chuuya mengibaskan tangannya, seraya meremehkan sang kekasih.

"Kau takut kau yang akan merindukanku Chuuya? Oh tentu. Kenapa tidak?" Dazai tersenyum penuh arti. "Mau taruhan?"

"Kau serius Dazai?" Chuuya menatap ke dalam manik coklat kehitaman dengan kelembutan bercampur keyakinan terpancar dari sana. Sesuatu yang Dazai beri hanya pada Chuuya semata.

"Kau yang menantangku, kenapa kau yang tidak percaya diri? Chuuya oh Chuuya.." irama mengejek mulai tersirat di kalimat laknat. "Bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana? Mulai besok hingga tujuh hari ke depan, tidak boleh berbicara, langsung ataupun telepon, tidak bertukar pesan, tidak bersentuhan, tidak berhubungan, dan tidak mencari kabar." Chuuya mengeluarkan peraturan nya. "Yang pertama melanggar adalah yang kalah."

"Baiklah. apa taruhanmu?" Dazai bertanya. Bersemangat seraya lupa rasa rindu nya selama beberapa hari ini.

"Apa yah? Kau mau apa dariku?"

"Dirimu." senyum jahil terulas di wajahnya. Dazai memagut dagu Chuuya dengan jari tangannya yang kokoh. Menatap wajah rupawan yang perlahan mengekspos rona merah.

"Huh.. Itu bodoh, tapi baiklah." Chuuya membuang mukanya, agar tidak terlalu lama terpana pada mata Dazai yang seperti menelannya. "Aku tidak tau apa yang kuinginkan sekarang. Akan aku katakan saat aku menang." katanya yakin.

"Baiklah. Sekarang, pergilah mandi. Aku tidak ingin repot mengurusmu jika kau demam karena bertelanjang dada di cuaca dingin seperti ini." Dazai mencium pipi Chuuya, lalu mengambil tehnya dan meneguknya hingga habis.

 **—TO BE CONTINUED—**

* * *

Yaaahaaaayyy~~~~

Ini, ff ini, hanyalah imajin abrusd yang dibuat di sela sela tiap freeless sekolah. Jadi, terimakasih banyak terucap pada guru yang ga' masuk. Saya harap bapak ibu guru terhormat memberi saya freeless lagi untuk chapter selanjutnya. :'v /plak

Terimakasih yang paling utama buat readers yang responsif maupun yang just silent, aku mencintai kaliannn~~~ *wink* *kiss* /dibuang.

Rencananya kisah ini mau dibuat cuma 2 chapters ditambah prolog ini.. Jadi.. nikmatilah~~

Hmmm, Itu aja deh, tinggalkan jejak di kolom komentar yahh...

See You~~

PS : kalo ada yang gaje, itu karena engga' diedit lagi sebelum post.. T_T


	2. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer*

Bungou Stray Dogs just by Asagiri Kafuka Harukawa Sango

Warn : Shonen-ai, pasti. Absurd, tentu. Gaje, wajib. OOC, tidak diragukan. Typo, itu khilaf.

Enjoy~

* * *

 **Seven Days Without You**

 **—CHAPTER 1—**

 **Pertanyaan**

Sepi, itulah gambaran suasana dalam ruangan petak kecil di rumah salah seorang eksekutif muda Port Mafia, Dazai Osamu. Akibat tantangan konyol kekasihnya, dan diterima dengan tidak kalah konyol olehnya, dia dalam puncak kesuramannya.

Sekitar tiga hari lalu, kekasihnya, Nakahara Chuuya mengeluarkan semacam ultimatum yang berjangka tujuh hari. Alasannya? Tentu untuk mengalahkan kesombongan si Dazai —yang menurutnya— berharga namun kurang ajar ini. Kira kira begini yang dia katakan:

"Mulai besok hingga tujuh hari ke depan, tidak boleh berbicara, langsung ataupun telepon, tidak bertukar pesan, tidak bersentuhan, tidak berhubungan, dan tidak mencari kabar. Yang pertama melanggar adalah yang kalah."

Dan permainan bodoh itu mengakibatkan adanya seonggok daging bergemul dalam selimut krim di depan televisi empat puluh inci yang menyiarkan acara masak masak, yang tak lain adalah si eksekutif muda. Jika kau melihatnya, mungkin yang terlintas dalam benakmu adalah kalimat "Televisi sedang menonton Dazai Osamu."

Biasanya, dia akan berjalan keliling kota guna mencari ide dalam bunuh diri menyenangkan yang lebih menyenangkan lagi jika terwujud, dan paling menyenangkan jika dengan seorang gadis cantik, dan —tidak tau menjelaskannya— jika orang itu adalah Chuuya, Dazai rela melakukannya berkali kali walau ujungnya masuk neraka berkali kali juga.

Mari kembali ke cerita kita. Jadi hari ini hari yang cerah namun Dazai merasa sangat hampa. Baru hari ke tiga, dan Dazai sangat-sangat-SANGAT ingin melihat iris biru itu!

'Tuhan, tolong percepatlah tujuh hari seperti neraka ini.'

Begitu pikirnya, namun melihat seringai yakin dari Chuuya yang sedikit menyebalkan membuatnya bersikap kuat. Ia bangkit dari posisi teronggoknya tadi, duduk lalu melihat televisi yang acaranya sudah berganti menjadi sebuah talk show dengan bintang tamu —yang Dazai kenal dari keterangan di sudut layar barusan— adalah seorang penjaga museum kota sebelah, atau desa, entahlah.

Pria tua itu menjelaskan tentang sedikit pengetahuan mengenai plat dada petinggi petinggi Yahudi dulu. Sekejap Dazai terpaku pada petakan emas lima inci dengan dua belas permata yang berbeda beda. Seperti seluruh elemen bumi ada dalam benda kecil itu. Yang Dazai ketahui, rubi, safir, ametis, carnelian, lapis lazuli, onix, topaz beryl, jasper, akik, lalu entah apa lagi.

Plat itu dikirim ke Jepang dari Eropa untuk mengikuti pameran mulai malam ini hingga dua puluh empat jam ke depan. Dan Dazai berpikir, gila sekali orang yang memamerkan benda itu di televisi swasta.

Sebuah dering telepon berbunyi, lalu Dazai melihat layar handphone nya yang menampangkan nama Hirotsu-san di sana. Ia mengangkat panggilan yang mengitruksi agar ia segera ke markas.

Setibanya di markas, ia masuk dalam sebuah ruangan rapat khusus. Ia menelaah sembunyi seluruh ruangan bermeja oval dengan empat orang duduk pada bangku di tepinya, namun matanya tak melihat sosok yang ia cari, Chuuya. Ia mengabaikan dan kembali menjadi profesional. Lalu duduk di salah satu bangku dan mulai mendengar rincian misi.

"Aku menduga beberapa orang sudah mendengar berita tentang pameran di kota." Mori Ougai memulai rapat. Lalu beberapa orang mengangguk, termasuk Dazai yang secara kebetulan menonton acara televisi tadi.

"Disana, ada benda berharga yang tidak terlalu menarik minatku sebenarnya.." lalu sebuah proyektor menampilkan gambar sebuah benda indah. "..plat dada Yahudi. Aku ingin kalian menjaga seluruh barang barang pameran, terutama plat dada itu. Hanya itu. Ada pertanyaan?"

Seorang pria mengangkat tangan, "Boleh aku tau kenapa kita menjaganya? Bukankah lebih baik polisi atau Army Detective yang melakukannya?"

Semua orang tampak setuju dengan pernyataan itu. Karena menjaga sesuatu itu tidak terdengar cocok dengan mafia bukan? Mafia lebih klop dengan mencuri dibanding menjaga.

"Aa, benar juga sih." kata Mori. "Polisi sudah pasti diturunkan untuk mengawal pameran ini, dan Agensi juga akan bertindak jika terjadi sesuatu. Misi ini tidak lain tidak bukan adalah sebuah permintaan dari si pemilik plat itu. Seorang teman lama kita di Eropa yang percaya pada Mafia untuk mengamankan nya. Yah, sejujurnya aku juga malas memberi misi ini, tapi berhubung pemilik plat itu salah satu teman, agen senjata, dan anggota tidak resmi kita yang baik, tidak ada salahnya. Ada pertanyaan lagi?"

"Boleh aku tau siapa yang kira kira mengincar benda itu?" tanya seorang yang lain.

"Seluruh pencuri dunia mungkin." Mori menjawab langsung. "Begini, siapapun yang berniat menyentuh benda bersejarah ini harus disisihkan. Yang kalian lakukan hanya satu, memastikan benda ini pulang ke Eropa dengan kondisi sama seperti dia diantar ke Jepang. Itu saja. Rapat selesai. Silahkan atur strategi kalian masing masing."

 **-III-**

Bintang itu tenggelam di balik lautan. Menyisakan sedikit samar samar emas di atas angkasa kebiruan. Sirine mobil polisi beralun berisik. Lampu lampu merah menyala berbaris rapi menyusuri jalan lebar melewati gapura besar di tepi kota.

Tujuan mereka adalah sebuah vila megah milik seorang konglomerat. Dan benar, vila itu seperti sebuah istana. Berada di atas bukit dengan sebagian kecil bagiannya melayang di atas laut yang ombaknya terus menyerang tebing tebing batu.

Rumah bergaya Victoria bercat biru gelap dengan aksen aksen rumit yang sangat menawan. Di halamannya yang luas, bejejer mobil mobil mewah yang langsung terlihat kalau pemiliknya adalah orang orang kaya. Lampu lampu menyala terang menghapus kesan angker yang bisa muncul jika bangunan itu tidak dipenuhi orang seperti saat ini.

Mobil polisi tadi diparkirkan di luar pagar batu, beberapa anggotanya sedang berpatroli dan memeriksa setiap tamu yang berbusana indah dan rapi. Di tengah kesibukan itu, terdapat beberapa oknum yang berkerja dibalik bayangan.

Sedikit menyedihkan dengan informasi yang disebarluaskan. Menurut berita umum, pameran diadakan di kota. Nyatanya, seluruh benda berharga dipamerkan di bangunan ini, malam ini.

Pameran di kota hanya menampilkan barang barang sejarah yang umum ditemukan seperti cawan cina, artefak, atau patung patung bersejarah. Benda benda mewah seperti mahkota, senjata, lukisan langka, perhiasan termasuk plat dada Yahudi di simpan di sini. Karena itulah tiga orang mafia yang mendapat misi sedang berjaga sembunyi sembunyi di sini.

Seorang sebagai polisi, seorang yang mengawasi di kejauhan dengan selusin pasukan mafia, lalu seorang lagi sebagai anggota panitia yang selalu berjaga di dekat plat dada itu. Dan Dazai, adalah orang yang menyamar sebagai polisi. Andai Chuuya melihat dia mengenakan seragam polisi ini— 'aku jamin dia akan luluh di depanku.' —batinnya pede.

Satu setengah jam lagi hingga acara ini ditutup oleh sebuah pesta kembang api. Tidak terjadi apa apa. Mereka seorang profesional yang tidak akan melewatkan apapun. Jika ada kesempatan mencuri, itu adalah saat kembang api diluncurkan.

Waktu waktu terlewati dengan perbincangan penuh semangat para tamu. Detik menjadi menit, menit menjadi jam, dan hanya tinggal menghitung mundur untuk menyaksikan letupan letupan indah di langit malam.

Dan yang benar saja! Saat semua orang sedang menikmati bunga api di balkon balkon panjang yang menghadap ke laut, terdengar tembakan yang tertutup suara kembang api.

Dazai tanggap dan berlari ke arah sumber suara, melihat pria memakai tuksedo mengarahkan pistol ke arah tubuh berdarah yang terbaring di sebelah kotak kaca plat dada itu.

"Dan ternyata itu benar benar Anda," Dazai mendekat santai. "Mudah diyakini pemain saxophone seorang yang lumpuh. Tapi tidak semua orang berpikir demikian."

"Jangan mendekat!" Seorang lagi datang membawa senapan yang dimodifikasi menjadi sebuah terompet. Ia mengacungkan mulut senjatanya ke arah kepala Dazai.

'Ini buruk' Dazai membatin. 'Sayang sekali.. Aku lebih baik melawan selusin batalion berbakat khusus dibanding dua orang bersenjata api. Kenapa Chuuya tidak ada di saat seperti ini?' ia nelangsa.

"Kau tidak berani melawan?" kata orang yang menodongnya. Lalu tertawa.

"Hentikan itu." Sebuah suara berwibawa terdengar bersama sosok tegap. "Lakukan tugas kalian, lalu kita pergi."

"Orang ini bagaimana?"

"Bunuh.." ia menjeda. "Lempakan ke laut."

"Wahhh... Kau mau melemparku ke laut?" kata Dazai ceria. "Hebat sekali. Kau sungguh baik memberiku kematian yang kuinginkan di tempat megah seperti ini, padahal kita belum kenal. Tapi yahh..."

"Dia gila. Singkirkan dia!"

Dazai melanjutkan, "Tapi yahh, saat ini aku tidak ingin mati sebelum bertemu pujaan hatiku empat hari lagi. Karena itu—" Dazai tersenyum. Lalu tiba tiba, dalam sekejap, seluruh senjata yang dipegang tiga orang musuh itu terbelah menjadi dua.

"Terimakasih Gin-kun." kata Dazai pada seorang wanita kelewat jantan yang datang entah dari mana. "Bagaimana di luar?"

"Kami sudah selesai. Hanya ini sisanya, Dazai-san."

"Begitu? Baguslah." senyum terpahat, lalu tatapan gelapnya menatap orang tegap yang ia duga sebagai bos. "Nah, Kau tidak keberatan memberitahu siapa yang memintamu? Aku rasa itu akan menjawab kenapa kau hanya memilih plat itu walau ada banyak barang di sini."

 **-III-**

Pekerjaan selesai dan ini adalah hari ke sekian Dazai Osamu kembali menjadi seonggok daging berbalut selimut di depan tv yang sama seperti kemarin. Setelah cukup mengintograsi, Dazai mengirimnya pada seseorang entah siapa di markas untuk dieksekusi atau apalah yang layak didapatkan pencuri itu.

"Chuuyaaaaaaaa..." katanya menderita. Hampir gila karena rindu yang semakin menelannya.

Berdiri perlahan lalu pergi ke kamar mandi. Dalam lima belas menit, ia sudah menjadi pria bermartabat dengan aroma gentle yang —coba bayangkan sendiri— menguar dari tubuhnya.

Memakai pakaian informal, bukan seperti jas hitam yang biasa. Kemeja putih yang lengannya digulung hingga siku, ditutupi rompi rajutan abu abu, jeans gray panjang, dan sepatu kets darkblue, Dazai berinisiatif mengelilingi kota.

Beruntung jika ia tiba tiba bertemu Chuuya, yahh minimal berpapasan dengan gadis cantik saja sudah cukup. Begini begini Dazai adalah remaja delapan belas tahun yang pingin ini pingin itu.

Benar beruntung. Ada sedikit perseteruan yang membuat dia yang awalnya berjalan sendiri jadi berdua dengan seorang wanita cantik. Hanya kisah pertemuan pasaran dimana wanita itu sedang diganggu beberapa berandalan, dan Dazai datang layaknya pahlawan menyelamatkannya. Walau berujung sedikit sayatan agak parah di pipi bawahnya.

Wanita itu berambut coklat lembut sepunggung dengan kacamata merah yang membingkai sepasang manik jade nya. Kirako Haruno. Cantik, walau tidak secantik Chuuya— Oh, Dazai kembali merindu.

Kirako bilang dia hanya ingin berjalan jalan, sama dengan Dazai. Jadi keduanya memutuskan untuk melakukannya bersama. Ke taman, ke pantai, ke perpustakaan, dan ke museum. Wanita itu seperti mengetahui sesuatu dengan kompleks. Pengetahuannya sangat luas. Dazai merasa sedikit menghilangkan rindunya.

Yahh.. sedikit lupa akan rindunya jika saja sosok Chuuya yang selama beberapa hari menghilang tidak tampak sedang berbincang dengan senyuman bersama wanita. Wanita bersurai hitam pendek dengan kemeja putih dan rok hitam.

Dazai sedang berjalan dengan Kirako saat itu, lalu Chuuya dan wanita itu keluar dari pintu sebuah kafe. Sosok bersurai oranye berbicara akrab dengan wanita yang tentu lebih tinggi darinya, begitupun sebaliknya.

Panas membakar hati Dazai. Kata kata Kirako yang sedari tadi terucap tidak diindahkannya. Matanya hanya melihat dua sosok jauh di sebrang sana. Hingga di beberapa meter setelah Dazai dan Kirako berbelok, ia berkata "Aku lupa ada urusan. Aku pergi dulu, Kirako-san. Aku harap kita bisa berteman." katanya dengan senyum lalu pergi.

 **-III-**

Dia membanting bantalnya. Memukul mukul tembok hingga beberapa tetes darah mengalir dari jari jarinya. Geraman kesal tersirat dengan kata kata "sialan!" yang terus terucap. Kakinya melemah hingga ia rubuh terduduk di tepi kasurnya yang empuk.

"Kenapa Chuuya? Apa yang kau lakukan?" nadanya sedih. Memuat sedikit kecewa mendalam di hatinya.

"Untuk apa kau melakukan ini? Menyebalkan! Apa yang kau lakukan selama ini? Sialan! Siapa wanita itu? Chuuya.." umpatnya.

Malam itu hujan turun dengan derasnya. Pohon pohon bergesekan dengan hebohnya. Dan kegundahan ingatannya tadi mengusik dengan mengganggunya. Lemari makan tidak tersentuh. Bahkan tidak muncul di benaknya. Lelaki itu hanya terus memandangi langit langit kamarnya yang luas.

Pikirannya berputar. Ia menggunakan seluruh kepintarannya hanya untuk mencari tahu satu hal.

 _'Untuk apa Chuuya memunculkan ide permainan tujuh hari ini?'_

 _'Chuuya ingin sendiri.'_

 _'Chuuya ingin belajar mandiri.'_

 _'Chuuya ingin Dazai belajar mandiri.'_

 _'Chuuya ingin kami belajar mandiri.'_

 _'Chuuya ingin kami sedikit mengendurkan ikatan ini.'_

 _'Chuuya ingin menjauh dari Dazai.'_

 _'Chuuya ingin Dazai pergi.'_

Air matanya jatuh.

 _'Itu hal yang paling tidak boleh terjadi. Dan tidak akan terjadi!'_

Tangan berbalut perban itu mengusap titikan air di pelipisnya.

 _'Berpikir positif, Dazai. Chuuya bukan orang yang berpikir seperti itu. Dia hanya ingin mengalahkanku. Dia ingin menang dariku.'_ batinnya _. 'Ya.. Kalau begitu baiklah. Aku bisa melakukannya.'_

Sikap optimis mengalahkan rasa sedihnya. Dia membuang jauh jauh pikiran yang mencela dan mencurigai Chuuya. Ia percaya pada Chuuya. Kekasihnya itu tidak akan mengkhianatinya dan perasannya. Dia akan terus melanjutkan permainan ini. Tidak terpikir —atau pura pura tidak terpikir— untuk membuang segala gengsi dan kembali ke hidup membahagiakan dengan Chuuya seperti dulu.

 **-III-**

 _'Setiap hari adalah hari sepi._ ' Pikir Dazai. Teman kencannya yang biasa, Chuuya tidak ada di sini. Dan dia hanya memakan es krim nya sendiri. Biasanya, Chuuya akan menikmati miliknya, dan Dazai akan mengganggunya. Tapi tidak sekarang.

"Dazai-san?" seorang wanita mendatanginya.

"Kirako-san." jawab Dazai. "Sendirian?"

"Ya.. Tadinya bersama teman, tapi dia pergi begitu bertemu dengan kakak laki lakinya. Haha." jawab wanita bernama Kirako itu ceria. "Es krim nya enak?" tanya nya.

"Salah satu favorit ku. Cobalah. Aku menyarankan lemon mint."

Wanita itu tersenyum paham, lalu meminta seperti yang Dazai sarankan pada si penjual.

"Menyegarkan. Aku tidak tau jajanan kaki lima bisa seenak ini." kagum Kirako setelah mencicip sedikit es krim lembut bewarna tosca muda.

"Benar kan. Itu salah satu kesukaan kekasihku." sambung Dazai tak kalah ceria.

"Dazai-san punya kekasih?"

"Hmm.." Dazai mengangguk.

"Kalau kekasihmu melihat kita seperti ini—"

"Ahahah.. Kau terlalu memikirkannya Kirako-san. Chuuya, kekasihku itu bukan orang yang posesif. Kalau pun cemburu, terlihat manis. Sangat manis."

Kirako sedikit merona. Melihat seorang pria yang dengan senyum tulus berbicara tentang kekasihnya, ia merasa sedikit tersentuh.

"Kenapa kau tidak bersama kekasihmu hari ini?" tanyanya.

"Ceritanya panjang. Tapi kami tidak bertengkar atau apa. Emm.. Chuuya sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Dan aku sedang berlibur."

Setelah kalimat itu selesai, sesuatu kembali merenggut perhatikan Dazai.

"Pasti orang itu sangat berharga bagimu yah Dazai-san?" Kirako berkata. Namun Dazai hanya terpaku ke arah sebrang jalan. "Dia pasti sangat bahagia memilikimu sebagai kekasihnya."

Percuma. Beberapa kalimat yang dilontarkan Kirako tidak disimak Dazai. Mata coklat itu hanya terpaku gamang melihat ke tempat yang sama.

Beberapa waktu lalu, tepat di mana Dazai mengakhiri kalimat terakhirnya. Matanya terpaku melihat Chuuya, dengan pakaian informal berjalan berdampingan dengan seorang wanita. Wanita yang sama seperti kemarin. Cantik dengan rambut hitak pendek. Masih dengan pakaian yang sama ditambah sebuah jas putih.

Mereka masuk ke sebuah toko, atau lebih tepatnya apotek. Melihat segala bukti, Dazai berkesimpulan kalau wanita itu adalah seorang dokter atau perawat. Dan Chuuya? Untuk apa dia ikut? Sehari bersama masih bisa dimengerti mungkin urusan pekerjaan. Tapi dua hari berturut turut? Tidak.

Malam itu seperti sebelumnya. Dazai hanya memandang langit langit. Apa yang dilihatnya siang itu terlalu buruk untuk bisa diterima akal sehatnya. Dazai bukan pencemburu, tapi apa? Semua berasal dari Chuuya dan kekasih yang mulai diragukannya itu memperlihatkan hal hal yang membuat Dazai semakin curiga.

Sudah terlalu hitam di dalam sini. Terlalu penuh dengan prasangka dan kecewa. Menyesakkan dengan kesuraman dan kesedihan. Menyakitkan karena dia tau kalau ia masih merindu.

 _'Lupakan.'_

 _'Chuuya yang menginginkannya.'_

 _'Aku mencintainya.'_

 _'Tetap seperti itu.'_

 _'Lupakan.'_

 _'Aku menerimanya. 'Lakukan sesukamu', katakan saat permainan ini selesai.'_

 _'Lupakan.'_

Kali ini ia tak mengusap air matanya karena ia tidak menteskan setitikpun.

 **—TO BE CONTINUED—**

* * *

Gaje gak? Sub judul sama cerita rada gak nyambung kan yah?

Tapi yahh,,, posting ini menggunakan sisa sisa kuota ku. Karena saat ini aku sedang krisis kuota dibarengi krisis moneter /napalucurhat?

Dan kalau ada ketidak-nyambungan di atas sana *tunjuk atas*,, itu karena gak di edit sebelum post. maafkan aku.. *sujud sujud*

Dan terima kasih atas luangan waktu kalian buat baca dan review,, readers tertjintah~~ muach *wing* *kiss* /najish.

Untuk kali ini, aku mohon review nya lagi yah.. Saran, pendapat, komentar kalian sangat membantu.. ^^

Dan terakhir,

See You ~ ~


	3. Chapter 2

Bungou Stray Dogs just by Asagiri Kafuka & Harukawa Sango

Warn : Shonen-ai, pasti. Absurd, tentu. Gaje, wajib. OOC, tidak diragukan. Typo, itu khilaf.

 **NB** : Sekedar saran, sebaiknya kalian baca lagi dari awal.. :'v

Enjoy~

 **Seven Days Without You**

— **CHAPTER 2—**

 **Jawaban**

* * *

Cuacanya mendung, namun kedai ini masih ramai. Atau mungkin karena mendung itulah yang membuat kedai ini ramai? Entahlah.

Itu sebuah kedai Jepang kecil. Walau suara gemuruh mulai memberi peringatan akan datangnya hujan, namun orang orang di dalam sini mengabaikan dan setia menyantap makanan yang pastinya enak.

Di salah satu bilik, seorang pria menyesap teh hijau dari cawan keramiknya. Dia tampak tidak punya beban karena senyum lebar terus ia lempar pada sosok wanita di depannya. Sesekali pria bersurai coklat hitam itu akan tertawa dan wanita bersurai coklat lembut akan ikut tertawa juga.

"Aku tidak percaya kau melakukan hal itu Dazai-san." kata wanita itu dengan sisa sisa tawanya.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak yakin aku melakukannya." Dazai tertawa lembut. "Tapi rekanku ngotot kalau aku benar benar melakukannya. Tapi untung saja aku lupa, itu memalukan untuk diingat."

"Wajar saja. Saat itu kau sedang mabuk kan?"

"Kau percaya Kirako-san? Bagaimana bisa aku mabuk di pesta meriah seperti itu? Aku ingin bunuh diri saja." Dazai melesuh. "Aa ngomong ngomong,, bunuh diri salah satu hobi ku lohh.."

"Benarkah? Sangat aneh." gadis itu tertawa renyah. "Dan berbahaya." sambungnya.

"Pekerjaanku lebih berbahaya kalau kau mau tau.. Hehe."

Tawa itu terhenti karena suara telfon milik Dazai memanggil. Bukan panggilan atau pesan, tapi alarm. Penanda bahwa besok adalah akhir dari permainan 7 hari ini.

"Aku rasa kita harus pulang." kata Dazai.

 **-II-**

Pukul sembilan malam dan Dazai masih membasuh diri di kamar mandinya. Seluruh pakaian ia tanggalkan, dan seluruh perban ia lepaskan. Di bawah shower yang memancurkan air hangat, tak sadar ia mulai mengingat hari hari sebelum permainan ini dimulai.

Di kamar mandi ini, Chuuya sering membasuh punggungnya. Di kamar mandi ini, Chuuya pernah mendesah hebat karena dirinya termakan nafsu.

Ya,, saat itu hari yang buruk dan saat Chuuya ingin mengecek air mandi, Dazai menyerangnya. Memagut bibir ranum itu. Mendorongnya hingga punggung Chuuya menabrak dinding keramik. Dazai membuka keran air hangat dan membiarkan air itu menghujani mereka berdua.

Benar benar hebat. Entahlah kenapa, tapi itu salah satu ciuman panas yang sangat ingin ia ulang. Terutama saat melihat wajah memerah Chuuya karena dia menyapu bibir itu dengan lidah. Atau saat tangan Chuuya meremas dengan kencang kemeja Dazai diiringi lenguhan lenguhan menggodanya.

"Sialan!" umpat Dazai lalu mematikan keran. Meninggalkan ingatan ingatan yang saat ini hanya ia anggap semu.

Ya,, semu. Karena sudah lebih dari cukup Dazai melihat Chuuya dengan wanita itu dalam seminggu. Sudah lebih dari cukup ia merasa ragu atas perasaan terbesar nya selama ini. Dan sudah lebih dari cukup siksaan batinnya menahan rindu dan penasaran pada sang kekasih.

Terakhir kali ia mencoba membuang perasaan cinta itu, sekitar tiga hari lalu. Mencoba menerima segala alasan yang tidak ia harapkan. Mencoba melupakan rindunya dengan bermain bersama gadis bernama Kirako Haruno.

Setiap kali ia bersama Kirako, setiap kali juga ia merutuki ingatan ingatan yang terus berputar bagaikan film di kepalanya. Memori manis dengan Chuuyanya.

Saat ia ke pantai, ia mengingat Chuuya yang selalu mencoba berenang ke tengah walau tingginya tidak memungkinkan.

Saat di bar, ia mengingat adu mulutnya dengan Chuuya yang selalu berakhir dengan adegan kamar di rumah sang pujaan hati.

Saat di kereta, ia selalu ingat masa masa berbagi bahu untuk tumpuan tidur siang yang tidak jarang membuat mereka kelewatan satu atau dua stasiun.

Bahkan saat di gang sempit, ia akan ingat wajah Chuuya yang memerah malu menahan nafsu untuk ikut dalam permainan bibir dan lidah mereka.

"Sialan." umpatnya lagi.

 **-II-**

Kembali, bunyi jam alarm mengetuk pintu mimpinya. Sang eksekutif muda dengan malas membuka mata.

Tidak bisa ia pungkiri kalau ia sangat bersemangat hari ini. Walau hal hal lewat menyakiti satu satunya bagian hati yang masih berfungsi, tapi sungguh— ia sangat ingin pergi saat ini.

Bertemu Chuuya. Bertemu Chuuya. Dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi selama ini. Tapi sebelum itu, ia akan pamer dulu. Pamer kalau dirinya sanggup menjalani tujuh hari tanpa Chuuya ini. Dazai menyeringai bangga.

Begitu Dazai selesai merapikan dasinya, bunyi pesan di handphone nya memanggil.

 _From : Nakahara Chuuya_

 _To : Dazai Osamu_

 _Dazai? Bagaimana kabarmu?_

 _Kau merindukanku? Aku sangat merindukanmu. Sungguh!_

 _Bisa temui aku di sini? Kutunggu._

 _Aku mencintaimu._

Lalu pesan selanjutnya tiba. Berupa gambar denah sebuah pedesaan yang tidak Dazai ketahui.

Dazai tersenyum kecil. Tentu dia akan pergi.

 **-II-**

Dia tidak mengira Chuuya akan memilih pegunungan sebagai tempat bertemu. Sangat tidak Nakahara Chuuya.

Hingga akhirnya ia tiba di sebuah rumah khas Eropa.

 _From : Dazai Osamu_

 _To : Nakahara Chuuya_

 _Chuuya? Apa kau ingin bertemu di sebuah mansion yang cantik? Aku sudah di depan pintu._

Dalam sekejap, sebuah pesan masuk.

 _From : Nakahara Chuuya_

 _To : Dazai Osamu_

 _Tunggu di sana._

Tak lama kemudian, pintu terbuka.

"Dazai-kun?" seorang wanita berambut hitam yang sering dilihat Dazai bersama Chuuya. "Aku Yosano, dokter, masuklah."

Baiklah, Dazai sedikit muak sekarang.

Gedung ini sangat modern. Dokter wanita itu, Yosano-sensei menuntunnya ke sebuah lantai paling atas. Hingga sampai di sebuah pintu putih besar, Yosano berhenti.

"Dengarkan aku, Dazai-kun. Apapun yang kau lihat di dalam, ini bukan salah siapa siapa. Dan kau harus—" Yosano menjeda. "—sudah, masuklah"

Keraguan muncul di hati Dazai. Jantungan memompa darah lebih cepat. Rasa yang tidak pernah ia alami kecuali saat dia bersama Chuuya dalam bahaya. Dazai, takut.

Dia membuka pintu itu, seketika seluruh semangat dan takutnya jatuh. Diganti sebuah perasaan gamang melihat Chuuya terbaring dengan banyak sekali selang selang disambungkan ke tubuh mungilnya.

Tidak bersuara, kakinya langsung berlari ke arah Chuuya yang lebih kurus sejak terakhir kali ia melihatnya.

"Dazai?"

Sekali lagi, Dazai terlalu mati kutu untuk merespon. Hati dan batinnya menolak menerima. Sesuatu dalam otaknya mentitah bangun dari kenyataan berupa mimpi buruk ini.

"A-apa?" mencoba bersuara.

"Maaf aku tidak cerita." suara itu terlalu lembut untuk disamakan dengan celetukan Chuuya yang biasa.

Panas terasa di sekitar mata Dazai.

"Kau berhasil melakukannya kan? Kalau begitu, lakukanlah terus. Hiduplah tanpaku selamanya."

Air mata menetes dari tepi safir yang tetap indah walau kulit sawo matang Chuuya sudah menjadi pucat pasi.

Dazai menggeleng. Menolak. Mengelus surai yang tidak lagi secerah senja.

"Tidak..." Ia menolak.

"Jangan menangis bodoh. Tidak cocok." Chuuya dengan sisa sisa tenaganya menyentuh pipi Dazai. Tersenyum sebaik yang ia bisa walau air mata sudah turun sejak tadi.

"Tetap bersamaku, Chuuya. Kumohon."

"Aku bisa bertahan, kenapa kau tidak memberiku hadiah?"

Air mata kembali mengalir di pipi Dazai. Ingin berteriak, namun tidak bisa. Keadaan yang membingungkan ini terlalu sulit dipercaya.

Dazai mengecup kening Chuuya. Memberi kehangatan pada tubuh dingin kekasihnya.

"Chuuya. Chuuya. Chuuya. Dengarkan aku mengatakan aku mencintaimu Chuuya."

"... Aku mencintaimu, Osamu."

Kalimat terakhir Chuuya dilanjutkan bunyi panjang dari monitor jantung di dekat sana.

 **-II-**

Racun. Hal yang membunuh seorang Nakahara Chuuya.

Yosano menceritakan semuanya.

Chuuya terkena racun saat misi mereka mengejar pengkhianat. Mori meminta Yosano yang merupakan salah satu anggota Army Detective untuk mengobati Chuuya, namun tidak bisa. Dia hanya bisa memperpanjang hidupnya.

Misi Chuuya yang terakhir hanyalah kedok agar Dazai tidak khawatir. Yang sebenarnya adalah, Chuuya pergi ke kantor Agensi untuk pengecekan.

Mori sudah memaksa Chuuya memberitahu Dazai, namun ia menolak. Dia tidak ingin Dazai menjadi gila karena hal ini. Dia tidak ingin Dazai menyalahkan diri sendiri. Dia tidak ingin menjadi beban bagi Dazai.

Dazai memaki dirinya sendiri.

Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan sementara Chuuya seminggu menahan sakit di tubuhnya.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu." Yosano memberi sebuah amplop biru. "Dari dia."

Dazai melihat amplop itu, lalu tersenyum pahit. "Selera yang buruk." Ia menarik nafas dalam dalam. Berharap oksigen itu dapat meredakan kekacauan batinnya.

"Yosano-sensei, terimakasih sudah merawat Chuuya."

"Dazai-kun, kau yang membuatnya bisa bertahan hingga hari ini. Hanya untuk melihatmu dia— Jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri."

Dazai tersenyum, "Boleh aku melihatnya sebelum dimasukkan ke peti?"

"Tentu."

Dazai tiba di ruangan ini. Besok tempat ini akan dipenuhi teman teman Chuuya dari kantor yang memakai baju hitam pertanda bela sungkawa.

Ia melangkah ke arah peti itu. Tampak Chuuya yang memejamkan mata masih terlihat indah di sana.

"Chuuya maafkan aku mencurigaimu."

"Terimakasih sudah berjuang. Terimakasih sudah menungguku. Terimakasih atas semua yang sudah kau berikan."

Dazai membungkukkan tubuhnya. Mencapai Chuuya, mengecup bibir itu lembut sebagai yang terakhir.

"Selamat tinggal."

 **-II-**

 _Dear, Dazai Osamu_

 _Kau membaca surat ini? Kalau begitu kita sudah berpisah jauh yah..._

 _Aku tau kau merindukanku. Jangan marah, karena aku benar kan? xD_

 _Dazai, aku melihatmu bersama seorang wanita di dekat tempat es itu._

 _Seperti apa orangnya? Apa dia baik?_

 _Hati hati memilih pacar yah. Haha.._

 _Aku sama sekali tidak marah kalau kau memcari orang lain._

 _Dan aku percaya kau tidak pernah mengkhianati ku_

 _Aku masih berharap kau bisa mendapat pasangan bunuh diri._

 _Tapi sungguh tidak terpikir olehku kalau aku akan mati duluan._

 _Kuharap itu tidak menjadi alasanmu semakin gencar melakukan aksi bodohmu._

 _Tapi tenang, aku sama sekali tidak khawatir kau hidup atau mati._

 _Karena hidup pun kau hanya suka bermalas malasan dan melakukan hal hal bodoh._

 _Untung saja aku mencintaimu, dasar sampah masyarakat._

 _Oh ya,, kau pasti melihat aku jalan dengan Yosano-sensei kan?_

 _Apa kau cemburu? Tentu saja kau cemburu kan? Ya kan? Jujurlah Dazai._

 _Aku senang kalau kau melakukannya._

 _Artinya kau sangat mencintaiku, kan? Hahaha.._

 _Ngomong ngomong Dazai, ini permintaanku.. Diluar permainan itu maksudnya._

 _Tolong jaga baik baik semua anggurku yah._

 _Dihabiskan olehmu masih lebih baik dibanding jadi koleksi Boss.._

 _Ahh.. Jangan lupa koleksi topiku._

 _Awas kalau kau membakar atau menjualnya._

 _Kugentayangi kau!_

 _Waktuku tidak banyak untuk bercerita denganmu._

 _Apa surat ini membantu atau tidak,, jangan mengejek._

 _Aku tidak pandai mengarang atau memilih kata kata indah sepertimu._

 _Sejujurnya aku ingin tau ekspresimu saat membaca ini._

 _Tapi biar kutebak._

 _Kau pasti sedang tersenyum sambil menangis._

 _Apa aku benar?_

 _Hey, Dazai._

 _Kau masih ingat festival kembang api saat pertama kali kau menciumku?_

 _Entah kenapa sekarang aku mengingatnya._

 _Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu saat ini._

 _Aku masih ingin bersamamu Dazai._

 _Tapi itu mustahil. Aku berusaha sekuat mungkin disini._

 _Maaf kalau kertas ini sedikit basah karena aku— kau tau?_

 _Jantungku tidak sehat dan tanganku selalu berkeringat._

 _Yosano-sensei bilang, racun ini tidak bisa disembuhkan dengan kemampuannya._

 _Karena,, aku kurang mengerti._

 _Tapi racunnya tidak sepenuhnya hal ilmiah._

 _Mereka menyarankan agar kau menghilangkan racunnya._

 _Tapi aku ingat saat aku menggunakan Noda saat misi itu,,_

 _kau sudah menetralkanku dan tidak berpengaruh sama sekali._

 _Jadi, racun ini sangat misterius._

 _Aku sendiri sudah menyerah untuk sembuh._

 _Hanya melihatmu di penghujung ajal saja sudah cukup bagiku._

 _Dazai,_

 _Kau sudah mengisi seminggu ini dengan baik._

 _Kau mendapatkan permintaanmu._

 _Aku milikmu._

 _Seluruh milikku adalah milikmu._

 _Sudah dari dulu bukan?_

 _Karena aku juga memenangkan taruhannya,_

 _Aku ingin meminta hadiahku,_

 _Ku mohon.. Jangan tangisi hal ini._

 _Carilah cinta lain, tapi jangan lupakan aku._

 _Aku tetap menyayangimu disini._

 _Kekasihmu,_

 _Nakahara Chuuya._

 **-II-**

Dazai tersenyum hangat. Walau masih saja air mata yang mewakili rasa kehilangannya tidak dapat ia bendung.

Surat Chuuya dibarengi dengan sebuah lembaran foto.

Dazai dan Chuuya di tepi sebuah danau di tengah hutan.

Dazai ingat, Chuuya bilang itu adalah foto favorit dari yang ia punya.

Ia menyimpan surat itu di sebuah kotak coklat. Lalu foto itu, ia pasang di sebuah bingkai kayu hasil jerih payahnya memahat ukiran itu. Klasik.

Memajangnya di sebelah lampu tidur agar mudah dipandang tiap ia terbaring di tempat tidur. Dekat dengan foto Chuuya yang tersenyum manis berlatar langit biru.

"Nahh,,," Ia meregangkan ototnya, ",,waktunya bekerja."

 **-II-**

 **END**

* * *

Lama update? Of course. Ku tak sanggup ngetiknya.

Karena kalian tau? Daku baperan, apalagi kalo menyangkut otp tercintah ini. :'v

Ku mohon jangan bully aku karena memberi angst setelah gantungin ff ini begitu lama..

Review review?


End file.
